baldursgateintothemawofmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Stonewolf
Sith is a wild elf and a wild mage. She harnesses the powers from her spirit animals, cats, to create wild bolts and blasts. Since she is so closely bound with her spirit animals her powers take the form of cute cats bounding menacingly towards her victims. She is spellscarred with blue offshoots starting on her right thigh and swirling up and around her stomach and then peeking over her left breast. She has different tattoos and large wooden earrings that mimic the stylized swirls of her spellscar. She is about five feet and five inches tall with dark green hair that comes close to black. Her eyes are like ice and her emotions show readily on her face. The Rise and Fall of Sith Sith Stonewolf hails from Chondalwood and was born one hundred years ago, about twelve years before the Spellplague . She belonged to a clan of wild elves, and this clan used their unusual talents the Spellplague would eventualy give them. She has one sibling, a brother named Zephyr. Her mother's name is Dawnroot and her father's name was Stonewolf who was also the chief of their clan. After a series of attacks on her clan for land, Sith's father was murdered. After pleading with her clan and her brother, the new chief, to do something about this, Sith failed to garner any sympathies and decided to move on. Zephyr decided to try and gloss over any tensions with this rival clan with a marraige. So Sith was betrothed to a man from the clan that murdered her father. In a fit of rage she murdered the man she was to marry and continued to live on the outskirts of their small society for several years worshiping Shar . Sith would pick off the people in her clan she previously knew as wrong doers and evil people, and recklessly plagued the other clan. She found Shar's minimun of one wrong doing a week to be relatively easy. After Sith turned twenty she finally learned the name of the actual man that murdered her father. She went out imidiately to kill his family and then him. She wanted to make them suffer for all the ache she haf been given. She wanted that man to feel the pain of losing the ones you love. She also wanted him to feel the pain of helplessness, and she had plains to recreate all of this just for him. On her way she was so lost in her arrogant hate and rage that she was ignorant of her surroundings. A tressym , later known as The Wizard, jumped out from the trees and begen attacking her. After being caught by such surprise Sith was a bit dumbfounded and did nothing flail her arms and scream like a madwoman as the tressym scraped her claws across Sith. When the beast was finally off of her it sat back and stared Sith in the eyes. To Sith the world opened up. She felt such a connection with this creature that is almost indescribable. It was like finding the other half of herself, like with the help of this beast she could be complete. She knew what was happening for in her clan they practiced the huning of one's spirit animal. The experience is different for all, but for Sith it was beautiful. She wept on the forest floor. The large cat rubbed against her and purred. Suddenly Sith realized that when no one would help her she should have left. When she didn't agree with her brother's actions she should have just left. All the ache and hurt of the pst years would have been so simply solved by rising above the temptation to spread wickednees, and instead just leaving. So Sith left immediately from where she sat and she never went back to the Chondalwood. 80 years later Sith has since traveled with The Wizard, and her offspring after her death. As of right now she has been travelling with XXXVI . Sith- Life and Love The low point in her life was when she worshipped Shar. After meeting The Wizard Sith realized that had to change. For a while there was only Selune, which was who her clan had worshipped, Through travels though Sith learned of a goddess with a story much like her own. Sharess was once good and then she began fraternizing with Shar. After being tortured she became good again. Sith loved her laid back attitude and lust for trills and revelry. It is the perfect lifestyle for Sith post The Wizard. Sith realizes she cannot change her past so she instead embraces it as part of what led her down this path. But, Sith does see types of revenge as petty and unworthy of a person's time. She also realizes the danger that the want for revenge can have on a person. So she doesn't approve of these feelings and is very offput by people displaying them and attempting to carry out any sort of vengence. Present Sith Sith as of now is a very happy person. She has XXXVI and she is happy to travel where ever the next day may take her. She will eventually lose interest in things and break away from traveling groups, but until then she does what she likes. She very much enjoys worshipping Sharess. With that, Sith tries to live life to the fullest and isn't affraid to sate her curiosity. Sith is also very content with being a wild mage. It keeps her one her toes and never allows her to completely satisfy her curiosity. She loves the gamble she takes everytime she unleashes her powers, and likes to think that if you can control your powers, you do not have enough! The ultimate boon for Sith with be the Deck of Many Things. She has heard rumor of their fanastic powers. It thrills her to think or the great risk of drawing from the deck and the possible great rewards. As a wild mage she is able to weild the deck as an implement, and as long as she keeps the deck happy it will wor with her. And oh she craves to make that deck happy. Her dream is todefinitely draw from the deck. Other than an insatiable curiosity Sith can be very passionate. She have fiery short lived passions. After the initial flare of emotions she can see common sense again, but for a moment or two it can be hard to deal with her. She can be very headstrong but can be persuaded other ways. If you play to her curiosity she will likely come around much easier. Sith loves cats. She likes to spend her spare time with XXXVI. Sith, the Seer In Us All Sith is a seer and she has certain abilities. She can see through walls and she can influences the fortune of her allies. She tries not to get too involved with others fortuens. She has spent her past telling fortunes for cash and has even used her past tressym companions to lure others in with cuteness if curiosity didnt work. She has trained her charisma to lure them in and keep them wanting more. She also uses her sway on people to boost there fortunes a little into a place that is less vague and less easy to ignore. Be it good or bad Sith will tell your fortune. Likes and Dislikes Sith enjoys being more easygoing. When she was younger she was very headstrong, but now tries to go with the flow though she isn't always successful. Old habits die hard sometimes. She hates seeing any type of suffering, but sometimes she has to remind herself that it isn't her place to interfere. She also really looks down upon revenge and those who seek it. She knows that it can be realy hard to rise above that temptation, but feels that it is within everyone's capabilities of achieving. If it wasn't for The Wizard Sith would have never resisted so she does try to be that voice of reason hoping that the people she's attempting to help will listen. She does hate and despise one thing however, and that thing is rape. To Sith's mind there is no justification for it ever. Revenge is no longer Sith's style, but rape isn't something she can just turn a blind eye to. Being an elf and having time to wait she will wait for the oppertunity to make that type of suffering end. She will turn a cold shoulder to those that cause suffering. She will nothing good or bad for them, but she will attempt to make them stop doing what they are doing. No one should have to suffer in life or death. Owned Equipment Magic Items Important Items Mundane Equipment Category:PCs